Verbal tests
Verbal tests are measures of verbal ability and verbal fluency. Tests *California Verbal Learning Test *Corson Measure of Passive Vocabulary *Metalinguistic Abilities Checklist *Peabody Picture Vocabulary Test *Screening Kit of Language Development *Ski Hi Language Development Scale *Verbal Selective Reminding Test See also *Verbal fluency test References Books *Berman, R. E. (1981). Differences in WISC Verbal-Performance categories and reading achievement among Black, urban school children. Berman, Robert E : Northern Illinois U. *Blodgett, E. G. (1986). The Metalinguistic Abilities Checklist: A developmental study. Blodgett, Elizabeth G : U Alabama. *Boklund, S. L. (1982). A test of semantic categorization, intelligence and language development: A comparative study. Boklund, Susan L : U Texas, Austin. *Brown, J. L. (2001). Performance expectations are not a necessary mediator of stereotype threat in African American verbal test performance. Brown, Joseph Lamont: Stanford U , US. *Curtis, M. E. (1987). Cognitive analyses of verbal aptitude tests. In Cognitive and linguistic analyses of test performance (pp. 151-161). Westport, CT: Ablex Publishing. *Dixon, C. N. (1973). Some factors affecting performance on a logical sequence memory span test. Dixon, Carol N : U Delaware. *Gamble, C. W. (1984). The effects of three qualitatively different verbal mediators on the task performance of sixth grade students. Gamble, Charles W : U Tennessee. *Garner, R. (1988). Verbal-report data on cognitive and metacognitive strategies. In Learning and study strategies: Issues in assessment, instruction, and evaluation (pp. 63-76). San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Macnaught, C. L. (2001). Are IQ discrepancies between SES groups primarily the result of verbal scale differences? , Macnaught, Carol Lee: U Rhode Island, US. *Mezynski, K. J. (1984). An examination of the effects of different instructional factors on the acquisition of domain-related concepts. Mezynski, Karen J : Vanderbilt U. *Michael, N. (1987). Item bias in the verbal segment of the Scholastic Aptitude Test (SAT) for high school students in the United States Virgin Islands. Michael, Noreen: U Illinois, Urbana-Champaign, US. *Miller, D. B. (2001). A normative study for the word association test among college students. Miller, David Blair: California School Of Professional Psychology - Fresno, US. *Nolan, D. R. (1986). The relationship between hypnotic susceptibility and lateral asymmetries on right and left hemisphere tasks. Nolan, Daniel R : Bowling Green State U. *Ornduff, S. (2008). Scoring manual for Reuben Fine's scoring scheme for the TAT and other verbal projective techniques. In A handbook of clinical scoring systems for thematic apperceptive techniques (pp. 271-282). Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *O'Brien, D. P. (1979). The temporal reliability of children's responses to dichotically presented stop consonant vowel syllables under three report conditions. O'Brien, Denise P : New York U. *Saka, T. T. (1992). Differential item functioning among mainland US and Hawaii examinees on the verbal subtest of the Scholastic Aptitude Test. Saka, Thomas T : U Hawaii, US. *Tonelson, S. W. (1981). A validation study of the Ski Hi Language Development Scale. Tonelson, Stephen W : U Virginia. *Wener, D. L. (1983). An investigation of the sensitivity of the Reporter's Test to expressive language disturbances. Wener, Deena L : U Massachusetts. Papers *Abrahams, S., Goldstein, L., Simmons, A., Brammer, M., Williams, S., Giampietro, V., et al. (2004). Word retrieval in amyotrophic lateral sclerosis: A functional magnetic resonance imaging study. Brain: A Journal of Neurology, 127(7), 1507-1517. *Agerton, E. P., & Moran, M. J. (1995). Effects of race and dialect of examiner om language samples elicited from Southern African American preschoolers. Journal of Childhood Communication Disorders, 16(2), 25-30. *Alderman, D. L., & Powers, D. E. (1980). The effects of special preparation on SAT-Verbal scores. American Educational Research Journal, 17(2), 239-251. *Allen, D. V., & Bliss, L. S. (1987). Concurrent validity of two language screening tests. Journal of Communication Disorders, 20(4), 305-317. *Allen, T. E. (1984). Test-response variations between hearing-impaired and hearing students. The Journal of Special Education, 18(2), 119-129. *Aubret, F. (1989). New tools: How to evaluate intellectual efficiency. Orientation Scolaire et Professionnelle, 18(4), 365-369. *Aubret, J. (1985). The measurement of verbal level, from grade 9 up to the last secondary school grade. Orientation Scolaire et Professionnelle, 14(2), 167-169. *Bachman, L. F., Lynch, B. K., & Mason, M. (1995). Investigating variability in tasks and rater judgements in a performance test of foreign language speaking. Language Testing, 12(2), 238-257. *Beardsworth, E., & Bishop, D. (1994). Assessment of long-term verbal memory in children. Memory, 2(2), 129-148. *Benson, J. (1982). A comparison of the one- and three-parameter logistic models on measures of test efficiency. Educational Research Quarterly, 7(2), 21-30. *Bliss, L. S., & Allen, D. V. (1984). Screening Kit of Language Development: A preschool language screening instrument. Journal of Communication Disorders, 17(2), 133-141. *Bouffard-Bouchard, T., & Pinard, A. (1988). Feelings of self-efficacy and exercise of self-regulatory processes in college students. International Journal of Psychology, 23(4), 409-431. *Brown, L. A., Forbes, D., & McConnell, J. (2006). Limiting the use of verbal coding in the Visual Patterns Test. The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology, 59(7), 1169-1176. *Brucki, S., & Rocha, M. (2004). Category fluency test: Effects of age, gender and education on total scores, clustering and switching in Brazilian Portuguese-speaking subjects. Brazilian Journal of Medical and Biological Research, 37(12), 1771-1777. *Bulla-Hellwig, M., Vollmer, J., Gotzen, A., Skreczek, W., & et al. (1996). Hemispheric asymmetry of arterial blood flow velocity changes during verbal and visuospatial tasks. Neuropsychologia, 34(10), 987-991. *Campo, P., & Morales, M. (2004). Normative data and reliability for a Spanish version of the verbal Selective Reminding Test. Archives of Clinical Neuropsychology, 19(3), 421-435. *Campo, P., Morales Ortiz, M., & Juan-Malpartida, M. (2000). Development of two Spanish versions of the Verbal Selective Reminding Test. Psicothema, 12(Suppl2), 108-110. *Cartledge, G., Stupay, D., & Kaczala, C. (1988). Testing language in learning disabled and non-learning disabled Black children: What makes the difference? Learning Disabilities Research, 3(2), 101-106. *Chevrie-Muller, C., & Simon, A. (1975). Some remarks concerning the standardization of a set of verbal aptitude tests for children 5 to 8 years of age. Revue de Neuropsychiatrie Infantile et d'Hygiene Mentale de l'Enfance, 23(8-9), 521-536. *Chevrie-Muller, C., Simon, A., & Decante, P. (1981). A new technique for testing language development. Revue de Psychologie Appliquee, 31(3), 257-258. *Clegg, F., & Warrington, E. K. (1994). Four easy memory tests for older adults. Memory, 2(2), 167-182. *Colberg, M. (1984). Towards a taxonomy of verbal tests based on logic. Educational and Psychological Measurement, 44(1), 113-120. *Colberg, M. (1985). Logic-based measurement of verbal reasoning: A key to increased validity and economy. Personnel Psychology, 38(2), 347-359. *Coleman, D. R. (1983). Effects of the use of a writing scale by gifted primary students. Gifted Child Quarterly, 27(3), 114-121. *Cooper, L. D., & Rigrodsky, S. (1979). Verbal training to improve explanations of conservation with aphasic adults. Journal of Speech & Hearing Research, 22(4), 818-828. *Corson, D. J. (1983). The Corson Measure of Passive Vocabulary. Language and Speech, 26(1), 3-20. *Craig, H. K., & Washington, J. A. (2000). An assessment battery for identifying language impairments in African American children. Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research, 43(2), 366-379. *Crosson, B., Novack, T. A., Trenerry, M. R., & Craig, P. L. (1989). Differentiation of verbal memory deficits in blunt head injury using the Recognition Trial of the California Verbal Learning Test: An exploratory study. Clinical Neuropsychologist, 3(1), 29-44. *Danko, S., Starchenko, M., & Bechtereva, N. (2003). EEG Local and Spatial Synchronization during a Test on the Insight Strategy of Solving Creative Verbal Tasks. Human Physiology, 29(4), 502-504. *Dash, J., & Dash, A. (1982). Verbal and perceptual measures of children's curiosity. Psycho-Lingua, 12(1), 55-59. *Davis, M. (1978). Spotlight on WISC-R: I. A comparison of verbal scales on WISC and WISC-R. AEP (Association of Educational Psychologists) Journal, 4(9), 32-35. *de Oliveira-Souza, R., Moll, J., Passman, L. J., Cunha, F. C., Paes, F., Adriano, M. V., et al. (2000). Trail making and cognitive set-shifting. Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria, 58(3,B), 826-829. *de Renzi, E., & Faglioni, P. (1978). Normative data and screening power of a shortened version of the Token Test. Cortex, 14(1), 41-49. *Dollaghan, C., & Campbell, T. F. (1998). Nonword repetition and child language impairment. Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research, 41(5), 1136-1146. *Donders, J. (1999). Performance discrepancies on the California Verbal Learning Test--Children's Version in the standardization sample. Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society, 5(1), 26-31. *Donlon, T. F., & Breland, N. (1983). The old days test: Scholastic Aptitude Test items from the 1920s revisited. Measurement & Evaluation in Guidance, 15(4), 274-282. *Downey, L. V. A., & Zun, L. (2007). Testing of a verbal assessment tool of English proficiency for use in the healthcare setting. Journal of the National Medical Association, 99(7), 795-798. *Duran, R. P., Canale, M., Penfield, J., Stansfield, C. W., & Liskin-Gasparro, J. E. (1987). TOEFL from a communicative viewpoint on language proficiency: A working paper. In Cognitive and linguistic analyses of test performance (pp. 1-150). Westport, CT: Ablex Publishing. *Elosua Oliden, P., Lopez Jauregui, A., & Egana Makazaga, J. (2000). Administration language and differential item functioning. Psicothema, 12(2), 201-206. *Fata, C. A. (2001). The quick rhyming test as an index of phonological awareness and a discriminant variable for reading skills in elementary school children. Fata, Cynthia A : Hofstra U , US. *Freedle, R., & Kostin, I. (1990). Item difficulty of four verbal item types and an index of differential item functioning for Black and White examinees. Journal of Educational Measurement, 27(4), 329-343. *Freedle, R. O., & Fellbaum, C. (1987). An exploratory study of the relative difficulty of TOEFL's listening comprehension items. In Cognitive and linguistic analyses of test performance (pp. 162-192). Westport, CT: Ablex Publishing. *Galin, D., & Ornstein, R. (1972). Lateral specialization of cognitive mode: An EEG study. Psychophysiology Vol 9(4) Jul 1972, 412-418. *Gathercole, S. E., Willis, C. S., Baddeley, A. D., & Emslie, H. (1994). The Children's Test of Nonword Repetition: A test of phonological working memory. Memory, 2(2), 103-127. *Gaulin, C. A., & Campbell, T. F. (1994). Procedure for assessing verbal working memory in normal school-age children: Some preliminary data. Perceptual and Motor Skills, 79(1, Pt 1), 55-64. *Gil, R., Couradeau, J., Lefevre, J., & Toullat, G. (1980). The explanation of a quick new method of evaluation for psychometrically measured intellectual deterioration. Revue de Psychologie Appliquee, 30(3), 197-205. *Gilliland, K. (1980). The interactive effect of introversion-extraversion with caffeine induced arousal on verbal performance. Journal of Research in Personality, 14(4), 482-492. *Gitomer, D. H., Curtis, M. E., Glaser, R., & Lensky, D. B. (1987). Processing differences as a function of item difficulty in verbal analogy performance. Journal of Educational Psychology, 79(3), 212-219. *Graeber, A. O., Tirosh, D., & Glover, R. (1989). Preservice teachers' misconceptions in solving verbal problems in multiplication and division. Journal for Research in Mathematics Education, 20(1), 95-102. *Grossman, F. M. (1983). Percentage of WAIS-R standardization sample obtaining verbal-performance discrepancies. Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology, 51(4), 641-642. *Hackett, G., Betz, N. E., O'Halloran, M., & Romac, D. S. (1990). Effects of verbal and mathematics task performance on task and career self-efficacy and interest. Journal of Counseling Psychology, 37(2), 169-177. *Hagan-Burke, S., Burke, M. D., & Crowder, C. (2006). The convergent validity of the Dynamic Indicators of Basic Early Literacy Skills and the Test of Word Reading Efficiency for the beginning of first grade. Assessment for Effective Intervention, 31(4), 1-15. *Hall, P. K., & Jordan, L. S. (1988). An attempt to revise scoring conventions for the Token and Reporter's Tests. Language, Speech, and Hearing Services in Schools, 19(3), 227-234. *Halperin, J. M., Healey, J. M., Zeitchik, E., Ludman, W. L., & et al. (1989). Developmental aspects of linguistic and mnestic abilities in normal children. Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology, 11(4), 518-528. *Hartje, W., Ringelstein, E., Kistinger, B., Fabianek, D., & et al. (1994). Transcranial Doppler ultrasonic assessment of middle cerebral artery blood flow velocity changes during verbal and visuospatial cognitive tasks. Neuropsychologia, 32(12), 1443-1452. *Hechtman, L., Weiss, G., & Perlman, T. (1980). Hyperactives as young adults: Self-esteem and social skills. The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie, 25(6), 478-483. *Heil, M., Rolke, B., Engelkamp, J., Rosler, F., Ozcan, M., & Hennighausen, E. (1999). Event-related brain potentials during recognition of ordinary and bizarre action phrases following verbal and subject-performed encoding conditions. European Journal of Cognitive Psychology, 11(2), 261-280. *Henry, J. D., & Crawford, J. R. (2004). A Meta-Analytic Review of Verbal Fluency Performance in Patients With Traumatic Brain Injury. Neuropsychology, 18(4), 621-628. *Hicks, R. (1973). Assessing verbal attainments in Papua New Guinea 1966-1972. New Guinea Psychologist, 5(3), 98-105. *Jambaque, I., & Dellatolas, G. (2000). Verbal tasks, word fluency and naming proposed to school children. A N A E Approche Neuropsychologique des Apprentissages chez l'Enfant Vol 11(1)56 Mar 2000, 13-16. *Jansen, M. G. (2000). A model based scale analysis of a Dutch version of Bradley and Bryant's rhyme and alliteration test. Tijdschrift voor Onderwijsresearch, 24(3-4), 322-327. *Jones, L. H. (1979). Parallel Spanish and English analogies tests: Construction, reliability and validity. Jones, Louis H : Columbia U Teachers Coll. *Kenna, J., & Hoenig, J. (1979). Verbal tests and transsexualism. Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica, 59(1), 80-86. *Kirk, K. I. (1998). Assessing speech perception in listeners with cochlear implants: The development of the lexical neighborhood tests. Volta Review, 100(2), 63-85. *Kostiak, T., & Nikiforova, Y. (2006). A comparative study of constructing verbal analogies by secondary school students of the 1920s and 80 years later. Voprosy Psychologii No 2 2006, 13-23. *Lansky, P., & Radil-Weiss, T. (1980). A generalization of the Yule-Simon model, with special reference to word association tests and neural cell assembly formation. Journal of Mathematical Psychology, 21(1), 53-65. *Larrabee, G. J., Trahan, D. E., Curtiss, G., & Levin, H. S. (1988). Normative data for the Verbal Selective Reminding Test. Neuropsychology, 2(3-4), 173-182. *Laufer, B., & Nation, P. (1999). A vocabulary-size test of controlled productive ability. Language Testing, 16(1), 33-51. *Leary, J. B., & Boscardin, M. L. (1992). Ethics and efficacy of verbal testing of nonverbal children: A case study. RASE: Remedial & Special Education, 13(4), 52-61. *Legree, P. J., Fischl, M., Gade, P. A., & Wilson, M. (1998). Testing word knowledge by telephone to estimate general cognitive aptitude using an adaptive test. Intelligence, 26(2), 91-98. *Leventhal, G., Matturro, M., & Schanerman, J. (1978). Effects of attitude, sex, and approach on nonverbal, verbal and projective measures of personal space. Perceptual and Motor Skills, 47(1), 107-118. *Liu, J., Cahn, M. F., & Dorans, N. J. (2006). An Application of Score Equity Assessment: Invariance of Linkage of New SAT to Old SAT Across Gender Groups. Journal of Educational Measurement, 43(2), 113-129. *Locke, A. (1978). Measuring language development in children: A critical look at assessment procedures. AEP (Association of Educational Psychologists) Journal, 4(9), 28-32. *Mandleberg, I. A., & Brooks, D. (1975). Cognitive recovery after severe head injury: I. Serial testing on the Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale. Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry, 38(11), 1121-1126. *Marshall, R. C., Karow, C. M., Morelli, C. A., Iden, K. K., & Dixon, J. (2003). A clinical measure for the assessment of problem solving in brain-injured adults. American Journal of Speech-Language Pathology, 12(3), 333-348. *McClelland, S. E. (1983). A verbal/performance analysis of the Stanford Binet Intelligence Scale and the development of high IQ preschoolers. McClelland, Stephen E : U Washington. *McDowell, B. D., Bayless, J. D., Moser, D. J., Meyers, J. E., & Paulsen, J. S. (2004). Concordance between the CVLT and the WMS-III word lists test. Archives of Clinical Neuropsychology, 19(2), 319-324. *Millis, S. R. (1995). Factor structure of the California Verbal Learning Test in moderate and severe closed-head injury. Perceptual and Motor Skills, 80(1), 219-224. *Millis, S. R., Putnam, S. H., Adams, K. M., & Ricker, J. H. (1995). The California Verbal Learning Test in the detection of incomplete effort in neuropsychological evaluation. Psychological Assessment, 7(4), 463-471. *Muckley, A. (1978). Spotlight on WISC-R: II. Evaluation at Aycliffe Regional Assessment Centre. AEP (Association of Educational Psychologists) Journal, 4(9), 35-41. *Naglieri, J. A., & Wisniewski, J. J. (1988). Clinical use of the WISC--R, MAT--EF, and PPVT--R. Journal of Psychoeducational Assessment, 6(4), 390-395. *Nitch, S., Boone, K. B., Wen, J., Arnold, G., & Alfano, K. (2006). The utility of the Rey Word Recognition Test in the detection of suspect effort. Clinical Neuropsychologist, 20(4), 873-887. *Norman, M. A., Evans, J. D., Miller, S., & Heaton, R. K. (2000). Demographically corrected norms for the California Verbal Learning Test. Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology, 22(1), 80-94. *Northup, J., George, T., Jones, K., Broussard, C., & et al. (1996). A comparison of reinforcer assessment methods: The utility of verbal and pictorial choice procedures. Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis, 29(2), 201-212. *Novelli, G., Papagno, C., Capitani, E., Laiacona, M., & et al. (1986). Three clinical tests for the assessment of verbal long-term memory function: Norms from 320 normal subjects. Archivio di Psicologia, Neurologia e Psichiatria, 47(2), 278-296. *O'Hora, D., Pelaez, M., & Barnes-Holmes, D. (2005). Derived Relational Responding and Performance on Verbal Subtests of the WAIS-III. Psychological Record, 55(1), 155-175. *O'Loughlin, K. (1995). Lexical density in candidate output on direct and semi-direct versions of an oral proficiency test. Language Testing, 12(2), 217-237. *Ornstein, R., Johnstone, J., Herron, J., & Swencionis, C. (1980). Differential right hemisphere engagement in visuospatial tasks. Neuropsychologia, 18(1), 49-64. *Paolo, A. M., Troster, A. I., & Ryan, J. J. (1997). California Verbal Learning Test: Normative data for the elderly. Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology, 19(2), 220-234. *Pecyna Rhyner, P. M., & Bracken, B. A. (1988). Concurrent validity of the Bracken Basic Concept Scale with language and intelligence measures. Journal of Communication Disorders, 21(6), 479-489. *Peled, Z. (1984). The multidimensional structure of verbal comprehension test items. Educational and Psychological Measurement, 44(1), 67-83. *Persaud, G., & Salmon, H. M. (1988). Factor structure of newly designed verbal tests. Perceptual and Motor Skills, 67(1), 123-128. *Phillips, E. M. (1992). The effects of language anxiety on students' oral test performance and attitudes. Modern Language Journal, 76(1), 14-26. *Piatt, A. L., Fields, J. A., Paolo, A. M., & Troster, A. I. (2004). Action verbal fluency normative data for the elderly. Brain and Language, 89(3), 580-583. *Picano, J. J., Roland, R. R., Williams, T. J., & Rollins, K. D. (2006). Sentence completion test verbal defensiveness as a predictor of success in military personnel selection. Military Psychology, 18(3), 207-218. *Poitrenaud, J., & Amann, D. (1978). The Battery D 48-Vocabulary: Reflections regarding values obtained among adults or young adults pertaining to middle or lower cultural levels. Revue de Psychologie Appliquee, 28(4), 261-275. *Poncelet, M., & van der Linden, M. (2003). Assessing the phonological store of working memory: elaboration of a nonword repetition test for a French-speaking population. Revue de Neuropsychologie, 13(3), 377-407. *Pope, D. M. (1986). The California Verbal Learning Test: Preliminary investigation of its clinical usefulness with older adults. Pope, David M : California School of Professional Psychology, Berkeley. *Prieto De Estebecorena, M.-J. (2007). Evaluating the role of education and acculturation in the performance of Hispanics on a non-verbal test. Prieto De Estebecorena, Maria-Jose: Fielding Graduate U , US. *Recarte, M. A. (1983). A taxonomy of verbal tests. Informes de Psicologia, 2(1), 77-96. *Rei, G., & Bao-tian, F. (1988). Diagnostic significance of the staggered spondaic word test and 40-Hz auditory event-related potentials. Audiology, 27(1), 8-16. *Ricardi, N., & de Kohan, N. C. (2004). Relationship between reasoning coherence and vocabulary in children. Interdisciplinaria Revista de Psicologia y Ciencias Afines, 21(Suppl), 193-204. *Richmond, B. O. (1984). Test review: Test of Language Development: Intermediate. Journal of Psychoeducational Assessment, 2(4), 363-366. *Roberts, R., & Mather, N. (1998). Test review: Test of Adolescent and Adult Language-Third Edition (TOAL-3). Journal of Psychoeducational Assessment, 16(1), 75-83. *Roe, K. (1977). Correlations between Gesell scores in infancy and performance on verbal and non-verbal tests in early childhood. Perceptual and Motor Skills, 45(3, Pt 2), 1131-1134. *Sanders, L. M., Adams, J., Tager-Flusberg, H., Shenton, M. E., & et al. (1995). A comparison of clinical and linguistic indices of deviance in the verbal discourse of schizophrenics. Applied Psycholinguistics, 16(3), 325-338. *Sbordone, R. J., & Caldwell, A. R. (1979). The "OBD-168": Assessing the emotional adjustment to cognitive impairment and organic brain damage. Clinical Neuropsychology, 1(4), 36-38. *Schmitt, N., Mellon, P. M., & Bylenga, C. (1978). Sex differences in validity for academic and employment criteria, and different types of predictors. Journal of Applied Psychology, 63(2), 145-150. *Schneider, K., Albers, H., Hover, D., & Sommer, D. (1980). Effects of raising levels of aspiration and of the presence of competitors on the performance of three kinds of tasks. Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie, 27(4), 580-591. *Sedlak, R. A. (1974). A comparison of good and poor EMH arithmetic problem solvers on modified cloze problems. Sedlak, Robert A : Pennsylvania State U. *Seegmiller, B. R., & Dunivant, N. (1981). A comparison of two methods of measuring sex-role differentiation in preschoolers. Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied, 108(1), 137-147. *Shih, M., Pittinsky, T. L., & Trahan, A. (2006). Domain-specific Effects of Stereotypes on Performance. Self and Identity, 5(1), 1-14. *Silverberg, N., & Barrash, J. (2005). Further Validation of the Expanded Auditory Verbal Learning Test for Detecting Poor Effort and Response Bias: Data from Temporal Lobectomy Candidates. Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology, 27(7), 907-914. *Simon, A., & Chevrie-Muller, C. (1975). Influence of the sociocultural milieu on the results of verbal aptitude tests in children. Revue de Neuropsychiatrie Infantile et d'Hygiene Mentale de l'Enfance, 23(8-9), 537-555. *Smith, D. B., Gatchel, R. J., Koman, M., & Saffer, S. (1979). EEG and autonomic responding to verbal, spatial and emotionally arousing tasks: Differences among adults, adolescents and inhalant abusers. Biological Psychology, 9(3), 189-200. *Smith, G. E., Ivnik, R. J., Malec, J. F., & Tangalos, E. G. (1993). Factor structure of the Mayo Older Americans Normative Sample (MOANS) core battery: Replication in a clinical sample. Psychological Assessment, 5(1), 121-124. *Smith, T. T., Lee, E., & McDade, H. L. (2001). An investigation of T-units in African American English-speaking and standard American English-speaking fourth-grade children. Communication Disorders Quarterly, 22(3), 148-157. *Snyder, K. A., Harrison, D. W., & Shenal, B. V. (1998). The Affective Auditory Verbal Learning Test: Peripheral arousal correlates. Archives of Clinical Neuropsychology, 13(3), 251-258. *Somervill, J. W., Gilpin, A. R., Mosch, A. J., & Blood, D. R. (1978). Effects of environmental conditions on test performance by subjects varying in distractibility. Perceptual and Motor Skills, 47(3, Pt 1), 899-905. *Sommer, I., Cohen-Kettenis, P., van Raalten, T., vd Veer, A., Ramsey, L., Gooren, L., et al. (2008). Effects of cross-sex hormones on cerebral activation during language and mental rotation: An fMRI study in transsexuals. European Neuropsychopharmacology, 18(3), 215-221. *Spence, D., Lugo, M., & Youdin, R. (1972). Cardiac change as a function of attention to and awareness of continuous verbal test. Science Vol 176(4041) Jun 1972, 1344-1346. *Spencer, R. A. (1997). Wechsler Intelligence Scale for Children-third edition Verbal short forms for children with visual impairments. Spencer, Rebecca Ann: U Arizona, US. *Strahl, N. R. (2001). Clinical study guide for the oral boards in psychiatry. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Suddick, D. E. (1981). The Test of Standard Written English and resulting placement patterns: A follow-up of performance of older upper-division and master level students. Educational and Psychological Measurement, 41(2), 599-601. *Sulestrowska, H. (1984). An attempt at rating the pictorial and verbal expression of schizophrenic children by the fairy-tale test "The Enchanted Family." Psychiatria Polska, 18(4), 339-344. *Surkes, S. (1980). The effects of test instructions on children's performance on a verbal divergent thinking test. Surkes, Steven: U Victoria, Canada. *Swift, P. T. (2000). Validation of a Spanish language test of verbal learning and memory: The "Perri Test de Aprendizaje Verbal y Memoria". Swift, Patrick Thomas: U Connecticut, US. *Thomas, P., Kearney, G., Napier, E., Ellis, E., & et al. (1996). The reliability and characteristics of the Brief Syntactic Analysis. British Journal of Psychiatry, 168(3), 334-343. *Tourrette, G., & Talon, K. (1993). Textual comprehension: Factors of interindividual differences. Orientation Scolaire et Professionnelle, 22(3), 245-257. *Tucker, G. H., & Suib, M. R. (1978). Conjugate lateral eye movement (CLEM) direction and its relationship to performance on verbal and visuospatial tasks. Neuropsychologia, 16(2), 251-254. *ul Haque, I. (1971). The significance of the difference between verbal and performance IQ on the Wechsler-Bellevue and the WAIS. Psychology Quarterly Vol 8(1) May 1971, 28-29. *Vanderplas, J. H., & Vanderplas, J. M. (1981). Effects of legibility on verbal test performance of older adults. Perceptual and Motor Skills, 53(1), 183-186. *Vlaar, A., & Wade, D. (2003). Verbal fluency assessment of patients with multiple sclerosis: Test-retest and inter-observer reliability. Clinical Rehabilitation, 17(7), 756-764. *Wechsler, S. M., Vendramini, C. M. M., & Schelini, P. W. (2007). Brazilian adaptation of the verbal tests from the Woodcock-Johnson III Battery. Revista Interamericana de Psicologia, 41(3), 285-294. *Weed, K., & Ryan, E. B. (1983). Alphabetical seriation as a reading readiness indicator. Journal of General Psychology, 109(2), 201-210. *Weitzman, R. (1982). The prediction of college achievement by the Scholastic Aptitude Test and the high school record. Journal of Educational Measurement, 19(3), 179-191. *Westwater, H., McDowall, J., Siegert, R., Mossman, S., & Abernethy, D. (1998). Implicit learning in Parkinson's disease: Evidence from a verbal version of the serial reaction time task. Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology, 20(3), 413-418. *Wiegner, S., & Donders, J. (1999). Performance on the California Verbal Learning Test after traumatic brain injury. Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology, 21(2), 159-170. *Wigglesworth, G. (1997). An investigation of planning time and proficiency level on oral test discourse. Language Testing, 14(1), 85-106. *Wilcox, R. R. (1981). Solving measurement problems with an answer-until-correct scoring procedure. Applied Psychological Measurement, 5(3), 399-414. *Williams, V. S. (1998). The effects of metaphoric. Williams, Vicki Sloan: The Pennsylvania State U, US. Category:Measurment Category:Verbal ability